Lucy's Happiness
by The Johno 23
Summary: Takes place after the Tartaros event. Lucy is sad that she lost her Spirit and this made Natsu sad as well. So when he remembered the Celestial Kings vision, He and Happy travel to find something that could help bring Lucy's happiness back. Will they bring her happiness back or will she continue to be sad for the rest of her life?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to the creator. Hello my friends. I've finally done it. My very first one shot. And because I heard it was NALU week, I couldn't help myself. I hope you all enjoy this story. **

It was a regular day at the Fairy Tail Guild. Cana drinking 15 barrels of beer, Macao and Wakaba talking about the good ole days while admiring the women in the guild, Elfman talking about the glories of manhood while Evergreen was threating him with her stone eyes, Reedus drawing pictures of all the current guild members, Mirajane working at the bar, Juvia admiring Gray while he fights other guild members without his clothes on, even Gajeel was relaxing with Levy eating iron bolts while she reads.

Yes, it was a nice for everyone, except for our favorite Celestial Mage. Ever since the events of the Tartaros guild a month ago, Lucy has been depressed because she lost her most beloved spirit, Aquarius. Though she was happy at first with the victory and that she became stronger, but she still felt sadness. Natsu notice this when the battle was over and did what he could to cheer her up; trying to make her laugh, taking her on a job, he even continue entering her house through the window to surprise her but nothing work.

Natsu kept up with this routine for 2 weeks until he had just remembered something that happened during the battle. Just when Natsu and the others were about to be freed from the dark king's imprisonment, Natsu had a vision and gift from the Celestial King.

**Back to the past: When Natsu was imprisoned with the others.**

"Hello my old friend." "Moustache man, is that you? What are you doing here and where's Lucy?" "Moustache man? You call me the same name as Lucy. Speaking of which, she is in danger and is heartbroken." "Heartbroken, what do you mean?" "All will be revealed in due time, but until then, you need to go save her and afterwards, you must travel to find a specific item that will help mend Lucy's heart. Here is a map to find this treasure. I know you can do this because I sense your feelings for her." This caused Natsu to blush furiously.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-my feelings?!" "Yes, I can tell and you need to tell her when she is happy again." Natsu then only nodded because he was really nervous because he didn't know how she felt for him. "Now then, are we ready?" "You bet, I'm all fired up!"

**Two weeks after the battle:**

"Oh crap, I forgot about that. I was so intent on making Lucy happy, I forgot all about the map. Good thing I still have it at the house." Once Natsu got the map, he asked Happy to tell the Master where they're going. After Happy telling Makarov, Natsu and Happy journeyed to find the treasure the Spirit King told about.

It turned out the journey was not only long and grueling, but it was more gruesome on Natsu because they had to go on many train rides and boat rides to finally reach their destination. It was a small island with a volcano that was 5days away from fairy tail and Natsu was relieved that they finally reached ashore. Once they landed, Natsu and Happy followed the map and it led them straight to a village that was peaceful. When Natsu yelled "Hello," he was then greeted with 30 spears pointing at him and Happy. "OI, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA YOU JERKS. I'M JUST HERE ASKING FOR DIRECTIONS TO A TREASURE I'M LOOKING FOR."

The villagers lowered their spears and their leader stepped forward to talk to Natsu. "Young traveler, why have you come here?" "I'm here because I'm looking for something that can help cheer up my best friend here. Can you tell me where I need to go to find it?" "Well first tell me this, how important is this woman to you?" Happy then came out with his signature saying and grin, "HE LOOOOOOOOOVVES HER!" Of course everyone freak out about Happy at first, but was explained later by Natsu. "Happy, must you do that all the time?!" "I'm sorry Natsu; I can't help myself because you know it's the truth." "Man Happy, why must you torture me. And to answer your question old man, she's important cause I love her with all my heart and soul and willing to risk my life for her."

This impressed the leader that he decided to tell Natsu and Happy where to go. There is a cave where the volcano is at and in that cave, lays a treasure that mysteriously appeared not to long ago. Natsu was thrilled and can't wait to find it. After leaving the Village, Natsu and Happy finally made it to the cave and after walking 15 minutes; they discovered a treasure chest on top of a rock.

"Natsu look, there's a chest; maybe that's what we're looking for." "Well I guess there's only one thing to do and that's to open it my good buddy." "Aye Sir!" When Natsu open the chest, he couldn't believe his eyes!

**Back to the present time. **

Lucy was sitting at her usual spot talking to Levy and was also thinking about Natsu. She was thinking where'd he went and why he didn't let her tag along with him. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Levy talking to her. "Lucy, are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Levy decided to drop and went on talking to Lucy when the Guild doors were opened and a limping dragon slayer and his feline partner came in. Everyone was shocked to see Natsu in his condition, but the one who was most worried was Lucy.

She rushed to Natsu, bumping to almost everyone in the guild just to get to him. Once there, she hugged him and helped him to a chair worried about what happened. "Natsu, talk to me. Are you alright? What Happened? Where did you go?" Lucy kept asking questions until she saw Natsu looking at her in the eyes. "Well, to make it simpler and to answer all your questions, I travel to far to get you this." Natsu then pulled out something that made Lucy gasped, with hands on her mouth and starting to form tears.

What Natsu pulled out was Aquarius's key. Natsu then told her it was a gift from the Celestial King and what Natsu and Happy had to go through to get this key. Lucy couldn't thank Natsu and Happy enough. So, without further waiting she called her spirit and after reciting the enchantment, Aquarius appeared. "Well hello again brat and once again, you interrupted my date with Scorpio." Just when Aquarius was about to speak again, Lucy jumped to her and hugged her and told her how much she missed her and that she wouldn't let anything like that happened again.

"Well brat, you should thank the lizard and cat for bringing us back together. They went through a lot of trouble to get my key." Lucy then turned to Natsu and jumped to him and hugged with all her force and blurted out something that made Natsu feel more confident about. "Thank you Natsu so much, you have no idea how happy you made me. I love you so much." Natsu then was shocked but replace it with a grin. "Do you mean you love me love me, or just love me?" "Does this answer your question?" She gave Natsu a kiss on the lips, which he then returned. "I love you too Lucy and I'm so happy to see that beautiful smile back on your face again." "It's because of you who brought my happiness back to me." Everyone in the Guild then cheered and celebrated the new couple.

Lucy was so happy again that Natsu couldn't help but give her his biggest grin ever. "I promise Lucy, I'll always be there to bring that smile on your face every day." Lucy replied with her biggest grin and kissed him again. Everything was now back to normal, well more than normal now.

**Well that's that. I hoped you all liked it. Let me know what you think because I want to know if there's anything I need to improve or anything else. This was my first One-Shot story and it was fun, but hard to think about. Anyways, again, hoped you all enjoyed. See y'all in the future. **


End file.
